Supernatural
Elena never knew she wasn't natural , instead she was supernatural. She had an accident before she knew her real personality. Now, she has a quest , to find her brother Jacob from darkness. Supernatural Chapter one : Tragedy Kring! Kring! "Rise and Shine, Sleepyhead" mom shouted . I looked at my clock ."Mom!, it's 6 in the morning" I lazily shouted as I cover my ears with pillows. "Oh no my dear you have school today ,huh . You are the smartest in class and you don't want to go to school?" mom whispered as I slowly drag myself up. "Thats more likey" mom said. I took a quick shower . "Breakfast is ready!" mom shouted in the stairs. When I hear that breakfast is ready I always run down the stairs . I knew there were always pancakes with chocolate topping . "Hmmmmm" I said as I looked at the tasty looking pancakes. "I am first!" Elena's younger brother, Jacob shouted as he took the pancake with his hands. "Gross. You have a fork. You know " I disgustingly said Beep! Beep! I ate my pancake as I run toward the school bus with Jacob. "Elena, over here!"Jackie shouted as she point at the seat beside her. "Let's study later. ok?" Marga asked. "Let's just study after training." I replied. "What?? Cheerleader training ends at 7 right, Margaret?" Jackie asked in confusion. "Right!" Marga answered her. "Well we are used to it. Besides our parents trust us. We just have to go home before curfew with a car." I explained. "Whose car?" Jackie asked. "Jacob's." I replied. "What?? That annoying LITTLE kid has a car?" Marga confusedly asked. "Remember? Jacob did not asked for anything during the past years so dad decided to buy him his own car! It's like so unfair!" I said with complaining accent as we got out of the school bus and headed directly to the school .After school..... "You ready? Let's Go! 5,6,7,8! I shouted as the cheerleading captain. "Well , Elena you might wanna study now. It's almost 7. Let's make them go home already. We might get caught after curfew!" Marga said. As we study the warning bell of the curfew of teenagers rang as Jacob leads us to the car.I never knew how to drive so I let Jacob drive the car. After a few minutes of driving, a truck that can't control itself any more because of it's broken engine is almost bumping our car. I paused. We all saw the headlights of the truck toward us. We were all scared. I looked at Jacob and hugged him to protect him from harm. But I was too late. It hit him first before I could hug him because he was the one in the front seat. Only him. But of course Jackie, Margaret and I were also hurt. After a few hours I woke up and was amazed. I saw all our bodies lying down and the police were investigating. I knew I was just a spirit. I tried to hug Jacob's body but unfortunately I can't . My hand can't even touch anything. I feel cold. "What's happening to me?!" I shouted in confusion. I saw them taking our bodies to the hospital now. Then, I passed out. Chapter two : The Awakening I finally woke up in my body. I was shocked when mom was just crying for Jacob. Just on him. I don't know why. Then, finally dad noticed me awake. "Where is Jacob?" I asked dad. Dad didn't answer.'' Is he dead? Is he alright? How about Jackie? And what about Margaret? ''These are the questions that come to my mind. I was so afraid if Jacob has died. " Dad!" I shouted at dad for the first time. "What happened to Jacob?" I asked. " He is in coma." Dad replied. "Thank God!" I whispered to myself. He is not dead! But that situation is still dangerous. Then, suddenly I felt something coming up to my nerves. I was shaking. I heard mom and dad shouting for me. " Elena! Elena! Elena!" they shouted in fear that I could die. Again, I passed out. I woke up as a soul again. I was searching for Jacob. If I can be a soul while sleeping Jacob can too. I searched here and there . I did not found him. I was crying . I felt something coming to my nerves again then I passed out. When I woke up in my body I saw four little candles beside me. " Mom! Dad! What is this? Are you killing me?"I asked in confusion. Mom and Dad laughed while crying. " We need to tell you something." Dad confessed. " What? Dad answer me!" I asked in confusion. " We are not ordinary." he answered. " What? I can't understand you." I asked. "I'll explain it , John." mom said. " Mom! What is it!" I shouted. " You are no ordinary human. We almost died years ago in a bank robbery. We were there all of us , with Jacob. You two were still babies that time. We almost died. But suddenly there was a witch there. It helped us. We we woke up alive. We felt something strang. And that is our powers." mom finally explained. " Then what are we? Witches?" I asked. I was really frustrated that time because all I ever wanted was I simple , normal life. " Yes , dear. We are witches. We have this power to control everything." Mom explained. I finally knew the truth. " Where is Jacob?" I asked again. When I asked this mom and dad started to cry. " In the darkness." mom shouted. Chapter three: Jackie is dead "But mom how come I can walk as a soul?" I asked. "You can walk because you are wishing for it. You have powers. " she continued her explaining. "What about Jacob? He can walk as a soul?" I asked. "No. He's in the darkness. He is locked with these skeleton like cage.I can see where he is." she said. " How come he's in the darkness?" I asked " Stop asking that's enough!" mom demanded. I am so confused right now. Where is Jackie and Margaret?. Mom said I can wish." I wish to find out where Jackie and Margaret is!" I shouted. I woke up in my soul. I was in front of Jackie's tomb. Yes, she is dead. I cried and cried. I non stopped cried until I ran out of energy and went back to my body. She's my best friend! I never wanted this to happen to her. I took a rest and almost forgotten about Margaret. I walked as a soul again. I saw Marga . She's fine now. She's home. I'm happy she survived. Finally I went back to see Jacob. Yes, I saw him in my imagination. He's laying down right now. He wasn't even hurt. He is powerful. I know he can get away from darkness. Besides he is brave. I went back to my body now. I saw my wishes. I'm fine . The next day, mom showed me the spells book. I learned everything that day. I even found out the " Bring back to life " spell. I love my life from now on. I can bring back Jackie to life.